Three Years
by Leta McGotor
Summary: When the past catches up with you, when things you don't know destroy the happiness in your life...MMSS Can Severus rescue his beloved?
1. Looking back

Three Years

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the idea. The other belongs to JKR.

Ok, to say it at the beginning this is an experiment. I don't know much about vampires but some friends of mine do. Therefore it is possible that I have mixed up or invented some things. You won't see it in the first chapter but later.

Chapter 1 Looking back

Now I'm sitting here writing a diary, something I ever thought is a really childish, girlish thing without any use. So let me say I don't write a diary more that I write only my thoughts down. People say it helps you to clear your mind, helps you to forget the pain. But now writing I see that the pain is always with me no matter what I do. I'm sitting here at the desk which never feels like mine. In front of me a picture of her, my love, the only woman I ever really loved, the only one who ever loved me and the one who destroyed my heart until it only was dust and then blew it away.

Three years. Three years and only three years of an eternity. Three years like an eternity although only the beginning.

I never thought that memories are able to hurt in such a way. I always thought the past would never follow me, never hunt me. If I had a problem with them I would turn them away, maybe in a pensieve. But these are thoughts, memories I don't want to turn away, to forget although they are a cruel torture. Every second, minute, hour, day for nearly three years.

Three years. Three years and only three years of an eternity. Three years like an eternity although only the beginning.

I remember clearly what happened. It was the happiest summer of my whole life but the most terrible one as well. Three years. Three years and only three years of an eternity. Three years like an eternity although only the beginning. My name is Severus Snape and I'll tell you what happened nearly three years ago:

* * *

It was nearly midnight as Professor Snape made his way through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, half a dozen rolls of parchment in his hands.

'You'll tell her you had too much to do to give it to her earlier today… You had to brew something… You had to go to Lodon… and to brew something. Yeah, good.' He thought. He knocked at the door in front of him. Surely Professor McGonagall was asleep therefore he knocked again louder this time.

In fact he had started to write down the plans for his lessons half a week ago and finished it easily by midday today. The whole afternoon and evening he was busy with thinking, thinking about which words to choose. He wanted to ask her out for a date. He had missed her badly the last days of term when she had been in St. Mungo's. That also was the time when he recognized how much he felt for her, how much he loved her.

He felt like a teenager standing in front of the house of the girl which he wanted to ask for sitting next to each other in the school bus. He sighed. Surely she was asleep. What a stupid idea to ask her now at that time. He wanted to turn around when the door opened and he stared in the face of a sleepily Minerva McGonagall. She yawned widely and blinked at him expacting an explanation.

But Severus Snape was stunned. She didn't wear more than what seemed like a wafer-thin négligé. It was a black fabric which was nearly transparent here and there. Her hair hung loosely around her with some curls it was like a frame. Noticing the look on his face she looked down at herself, blushed and muttered something like 'Wait a moment'. She returned wearing her usual dressing gown.

'Please, Severus, come in. What do you want at this outrageous time. It's ten minutes past midnight.'

'Well I… I… the plans', he stuttered. She looked at him bewilderment to be read in her eyes.

'Which plans?'

'The lesson plans. I could… could not… bring them earlier because… because… I… I…'

'Severus, why haven't you waited until tomorrow, I mean today… later. They are not that important. So would you excuse me I want to sleep for a few hours. I went to bed barely half an hour ago and you need sleep as well. Therefore…'

But she didn't get further. While she spoke her hastily put on dressing gown opened a bit and Severus could see the négligé she wore under it. He couldn't take hold of any clear thoughts and later he couldn't tell why he did what he did but he pressed her against the next wall and kissed her, simly kissed her. To his great surprise she responded. Severus deepened the kiss until he had to let go of her because of the lack of air. He searched for a reaction in her face. Would she slap him? Would she scream at him? Would she do both? But she surprised him again. Her eyes were shut and a smile was on her face. Severus was confused but also curious about her smile.

'She is really overworked and she didn't sleep. Surely she doesn't know who has kissed her.'A voice said in his head.

'But maybe',began another voice 'Maybe she feels the same for you, maybe…'

'Oh no, don't think that there is one, only one on this planet who would actually love you.', screamed the first voice.

'Oh, everybody has someone to whom he or she belongs. Everybody can be loved, has the right to be loved.' Whispered the second voice.

Severus didn't know what to do therefore he only stood there and thought his surroundings completely forgotten. He missed to notice that Minerva had openen her eyes in the meantime. The conflict of his thoughts were to be read in his eyes but she didn't want to stand there and wait. Therefore she stepped to him, grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her for another kiss, where she began to explore his mouth and he buried his hands in her hair.

* * *

Severus awoke with a start the next morning as sunlight fell on his face. Since when did he have a window which let sunlight in his bedroom? He blinked and his face lost all colour. This wasn't his bedroom. Where was he? He looked around but this room was all but familiar to him. As he tried to sit up he noticed to his relief that he had slept in a bed which was to be find only in Hogwarts. So he had to be somewhere inside of the castle. He moved a bit and touched something what did definitely not belong to a bed more to a … human? Slowly he turned his head. Besides him lay Minerva McGonagall fast asleep. His brain worked hard borderlining at a headache. What had happened? Then he remembered. He had knocked at the door, she wore that black thing now lying on the floor. He had given her the plans and then had kissed her and then…

He watched her. She looked so peaceful and in some way a little bit strange with her loosely hanging hair, without her glasses and without her stern expression. To be exact she smiled in her sleep. He tried to be careful not to wake her up but he hardly stand when he heard a sleepy voice from behind him.

'Severus? What are you doing here? What …?' She stared unbelievingly at him as comprehension dawned on her. 'Oh'

Severus returned to his rooms in the afternoon with a broad grin on his face so that Madam Hooch had to turn around to be sure that she really had seen him grinning. Severus went up to her again this evening. She opened the door with a smile on her face awaiting him. Minerva pulled him inside and in a passionate kiss.

They continued their meetings nearly every night. First she said she needed him to feel alive and he that he needed her not to be bored. But soon they (or she because he knew already) had to recognize that between them was more and their meetings turned in a passionate relationship and in a secret of them both.

* * *

There were only two weeks left of the summer holidays when the news arrived:

Vampires seen

Yesterday we received the message that in cities like Edinburgh, Dublin and London Vampires were seen. A witch who was with her children in London to buy their books for the upcoming year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry told us, that she had seen half a dozen of them at least. 'Dark creatures, very dark. The only thing I thought about was to bring my children out of reach of these… these horrible creatures. But I remember that they looked around as if they would search for someone or something.' She said after wizards from the Ministry had calmed her down. The description of all witnesses no mater in which city they had seen the vampires is the same: The vampires looked for someone or something. From a muggle from Dublin who was obliviated after his statement we know that these dark creatures are looking for a witch and a wizard. The Ministry gave no comment about this. They declared that there is no danger at all and that the people have to stay calm. We from the Daily Prophet will inform you of every change of the situation and about all happenings.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about it. Please, tell me what do you think about the title of the story, too. I wasn't sure about it. THANKS 


	2. Kidnapping

Three Years

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the idea and some persons like Tony Adams and the vampires and of course The Oxford University for International Magic belongs to me. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 2 Kidnapping

Today is her birthday, 4th of October. Usually I gave her three red and one white rose as a present, although ones it was something to polish old sets of chess. Remembering her chess set after it, it had a new glamour and she challenged everybody with the tiniest knowledge of chess.

I have an extra table in my rooms for her old chessboard and the pieces. She couldn't take it with her although she had loved it, inherited from her great-great-grandfather. Ones a week I polish it but never play. Chess seems not to be the same without her.

* * *

It was the 24th of August, only one week of holidays left when there was a last meeting in Hogwarts. The points were the same every year: The timetable, the Quidditch season, therefore the Quidditch timetable, important things like special events or new teachers. There was a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher named Tony Adams. He was very quiet and gave mostly one-word-answers. He was quite young, maybe the reason why he had applied for the job. He had said in one of the few answers with more than one word that he had travelled around the world in the last four years, maybe the other reason why he wanted the job. Had he not heard that no teacher had lasted for longer than one year? It seemed he didn't because he looked forward to the beginning of term, others had been scared.

After the meeting was over (and all teachers happy that it was over) they had dinner at a long table in the Great Hall. Because there were no students around everyone talked to all the others about their holidays somewhere you don't want to know. A few others talked about Quidditch.

'I bet that my house will win the Cup, Minerva. You just had luck last year. We had the better team'

'In your dreams, Severus, in your dreams. The Cup is standing in my office where it belongs. But you are allowed to visit and to polish it if you want to be a little bit nearer.'

'Tonight, 9 oclock?'

'You really want to polish it?'

No. After Gryffindor will have ended without one single point it is standing in my office anyway. But I bet I win our play of chess tonight. I'm in a winner mood.'

'Please Severus, wake up. It seems that you are dreaming. I bet 5 galleons that I'm the winner. Of course if you aren't going to cheat.'

'Me? Cheating? I think you are the one who dreams, Minerva, not me.'

'9 o´cklock'

No one knew that the evening would go in another direction, in one nobody ever imagined because suddenly they were surrounded by a dozen of vampires at least. Most of them wore black clothes, but some dark red, green and blue as well. They looked very differently. Surely all were pale but some were nearlys white faced while others seemed to have a little bit colour in the face at least. The women among them were slender except one who was very small but nearly two times as wide as high.

The teachers jumped to their feet but it was too late. Within seconds the most of them were disarmed and the rest had no chance to attack because the vampires threatened to kill Sibyll Trelawney who was held prisinor by two of the vampires being one head taller than her at least.

'Disarmed them, too.' Said one male vampire. He was tall and slender and wore a black coat over a dark red shirt and black trousers. All together with his slight arrogant expression he seemed very awe-inspiring. He was the leader of the group because only seconds after his order six of the other vcampires were going in the direction of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Tony Adams who were the last with wands. Sibyll Trelawney screamed as the vampire next to her hold her more tightly and the four resigned.

'It's a long time for a human but you can't have forgotten it, can you? Not you and Moody also won't have forgotten it. You know we would come and take you with us means if you want to die now and forever you can. But believe me our life is better than the dark nothing. Therefore come with us or we are going to force you to come with us. You have the choice.', said the leader of the vampires with a grin on his face which meant nothing good.

But no one answered. Silence fell in the Great Hall and some of the teachers looked around to see if somebody would show any reaction. Sibyll Trelawney began to shake. What would they do with her if nobody would react? The vampires held her even tighter and she closed her eyes as if she would say good-bye to the world.

'Your last chance. Come with us or we will kill her… and him.' Another vampire had seized Severus and pushed him to the ground. Severus couldn't move. He didn't know the meaning of it all. Who was it they wanted so badly?

'I count to three. One… two…tr…' He stopped as someone moved from the group of teachers.

'I wonder if you really would kill them. If you want me, come and take me but I can't accept the responsibility for their death. Therfore I'll come with you. That's the only reason.' It was quiet in the Great Hall as if the time had stopped breathing. The leader of the vampires smirked.

'You know you have no other chance.' With a single movement of his arms the three vampires around him let go of Sibyll Trelawney and Severus Snape although Severus looked all but happy. He stared unbelievingly at Minerva standing now directly in front of the leader of the vampires.

The leader seized Minerva's hand, bowed to the teachers and than vanished with him all the other vampires and with him, too, Minerva McGonagll.

* * *

We have to free her, Albus, no matter what it costs. It doesn't matter but we have to free her, to help her. We simply have to.' Severus declared not half an hour later. He was white faced and had something like a shock. Not because of the vampires, not because they said they would kill him but because they had taken Minerva, his Minerva, with them and he couldn't do anything to help her.

Albus shaked his head. The only thing they knew was that no matter what all this meant it had to do with Alastor Moody. The vampires said his name and for Albus it was logical that they would look for him. He and Severus were on their way to the Headquarters of the Order. Probably they would find Moody there.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place the two of them found nearly the whole Order sitting in the kitchen. All faces wore a curious and worried expression and all stared at Alastor Mad-Eye Moody who stood in the kitchen arming himself with things you haven't seen before.

'Alastor, what are you doing?' Albus asked and all faces turned around startled because of his unexpected arriving. Moody grunted as an answer and continued what he was doing.

'He is totally crazy now, Professor Dumbledore, he is mad. Murmured the whole time something like they would come and take him, they would kill him. But he didn't tell us what he meant with that.' Tonks complained and all others nodded.

'Alastor', Dumbledore said louder. 'Why are the vampires looking for you? What have you to do with it?' Moody looked at him stopping in his tracks.

'You know? Who has told you?' he grunted with a little nervousness in his voice. 'It wasn't wrong. We did the right thing, it wasn't wrong' He started still looking only at Dumbledore and visibly confused. 'We couldn't know that… never thought that they would come…'

'Alastor, what have you done? And what has Minerva to do with it?'

'Minerva? That means you don't know? She never told you?' Relief was to be heard in his voice but half a second later that sound had vanished.

'No. But you will tell me. Now.'

'Oh,… you see… it was… was just an… experiment, yes. It worked well. My students…yes, you see, it worked quite well. Surely there are always things happening you don't want to but… it worked, it worked. And that's important that it worked.'

'Alastor, which students? What have you done? You don't mean, no, you can't. Your time as a professor at the university, at The Oxford University for International Magic? What have you done?'

'It was only an experiment. I didn't want that they died and that they would follow us.' He squeaked and sounded no better than Filius Flitwick at the top of his voice.

'Alastor, what have you done?' Dumbledore sighed.

Ok, the second chapter. I would be really, really pleased if you would **write a review**, you know.

Thanks to all who have read and a very big thank-you to **Quill of Minerva** for reviewing.


	3. Story of the past

Three Years

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the idea and some persons like Thomas O'Connor, Richard and Alice Manks, Daniel McGonagall, the vampires and of course The Oxford University for International Magic belongs to me. The other belongs to JKR.

Chapter 3 Story of the past

Severus Snape sat at his desk looking at the ceiling lost in thoughts. Last night he had a dream, again, about her. She had challenged him that she could run faster than him. A silly game, which they never had played. She started running but he couldn't follow her. He ran and ran but was still at the same place. She stopped at the far corner at the end of the corridor and smiled at him. She had said something before she had turned around the corner. All he could hear was a scream and then all went dark.

* * *

"What have you done?"

"I…I… you know… I was a teacher… once. Yes, in the Oxford University for International Magic… Defence Against the Dark Arts… yes. It was worth a try, believe me…" A pleading look was on his face as he spoke the last words. Alastor Moody stared at Dumbledore, only at Dumbledore as if the others were not existent.

"Alastor, what happened?"

"The teaching was really fun for me. Most of the students were scared because I often was in a bad mood when I went to my classes. Of course I wasn't always in a bad mood but the students couldn't see that. Most of them, I mean. There were five students who were really good, not only at Defence Against the Dark Arts but they always knew in which mood I really was… Let me think… It was only one year before their graduation, I remember. Some people living in Romania asked me for help. There was a clan of vampires which…yeah… were really clever. They tried to give birth to living creatures, there own creatures. That must not be. You can't imagine how terrible it would be if vampires could reproduce. We would have an uncountable number of vampires all over the world." He took a deep breath and looked to Dumbledore, whose eyebrows were nearly one line.

"Like I said there were a few students who were really good. They all had a second course and only one year and a bit to study left. I asked them to help me in Rumania and promised them that they don't have to attend the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes afterwards. They all consented" He sighed.

"They were young and I must say I used it as an advantage for me. They didn't really know what was the problem because I only told them the half story… Five students… two times sister and brother…" He said and looked to the ceiling as if the names of the students were to be read there.

"Thomas O'Connor – studied Herbology, Richard and Alice Manks – both studied Potions, Daniel and Minerva McGonagall – he studied Potions and she Transfiguration. They were very talented – all of them – were the best of their whole year. My colleagues thought I was mad and that I couldn't bring the children – children! – in that danger. Of course, they, too, only knew the half story because I didn't thought that it could become that dangerous." He looked to the ground as if ashamed to look in the faces of those sitting around and staring at him.

"We travelled to Romania. We had a few rooms in one of the villages were the vampires mostly were seen. The first days were really boring. No attacks only books and books and tales about them and people saying they have seen the vampires and so on. Sometimes it was really difficult because some of the books were so old that they were written in Latin. But we had luck. All those who studied Transfiguration had to learn Latin and Minerva could translate into English, what took her a while. The only things we saw in the first days were books, books and books – with different clans of vampires, descriptions and so on. In one book we found the discription to the castle of the clan we were looking for but we didn't dare to just go to them and say 'Hello'. Therefore we were bored." He sighed as if the thought was boring enough.

"Alice Manks was a young woman with her own ideas and aims. I remember that Daniel McGonagall was her fiance and she wanted to have all his attention. That was really sinewy not only for us but for him, too. He cared very much about his sister and Alice couldn't understand that because between her and her brother was not a so strong connection. Sometimes – or should I say often – very often – she screamed at him that he didn't love her enough and so on. Really annoying that woman. It became worse when her brother vanished without a trace. Not because she was worried, no. She was jealous that she was alone and the two McGonagalls had each other. You really couldn't stand her at that time."

"We found Richard later. He was… I mean, yes… he was not alive anymore. In fact we could hardly identify him but there was no doubt that he was dead, killed by the vampires. They had seen us only two days ago and we believed that this should be a warning. Alice became more and more hysterical after that. She screamed at everyone, anytime. She threw things at the walls and you couldn't be in her reach. Her most popular victim was the sister of her fiance. Because he couldn't stand to be in the near of her and in her eyes it was Minerva's fault. Minerva was the one, too, who braught Alice back to earth by slapping her a few times across the face. Alice never spoke to her again." He grinned to himself at the thought of that scene but fast his expression became serious again.

"At the end of the week we had lost Thomas O'Connor. We only got his head and a new warning from the vampires. The other three wanted to return to Oxford but I didn't let them go. That would have destroyed the whole mission." He said and suddenly his fist made contact with the table that all around him jumped startled by his anger reaction.

"But of course, I saw the danger and I decided that we would attack the vampires. And what shall I say? It worked. Surely it worked not as well as I had planned because Alice Manks died and the other two nearly followed her, but the only thing what count is, that it worked. Right?" He finished with a broad grin. But it vanished shortly afterwards when he remembered that he had to arm himself.

The others stared unbelievingly at him. Had he really said that it was his fault that three people, three of his own students, had died and he was all but interested in it. All what counted for him was, that he had reached his aim? A horrorfied idea. Slowly Alastor seized his bag and began to make his way through the kitchen along the others gaping at him.

"Alastor, where are you going?" Albus Dumbledore interrupted the silence. Alastor Moody turned around and shrugged.

"Somewhere… somewhere, where they can't find me. I need time. I have a plan but I'm not ready yet."

"And what is that for a plan? How you better can hide? What is with Minerva? What are they doing with her?" asked Severus Snape with a slight shaking voice before Moody could leave the kitchen.

"I don't know but I'm nearly doubtless that we can't do anything for her. Nobody can help her where she is now." Then he left the kitchen in an uncomfortable silence. All looked to the ground as if they would mourn. Only two man stood there. First Albus Dumbledore, who was worried about his best friend and Severus Snape, who was scared, what had happened with his Minerva. They stared lost in thoughts at the door as if they would hope that every second she would come through it. But she didn't. The only thing that came was a loud scream. Severus, Albus and the others stormed outside. There they found the bag and the weapons of Alastor Moody but nowhere was he to be seen.

* * *

Ok, the third chapter. I would be really, really pleased if you would **write a review**, you know and tell me what you think about it

Thanks to all who have read and a very big thank-you to **The Knight in Rusting Armor** (I'll try to do what you have said, sorry for the confusion) for reviewing.


	4. Entering a Bad Situation

Three Years

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owen nothing but the idea and some persons like Thomas O'Connor, Richard and Alice Manks, Daniel McGonagall, the vampires and of course The Oxford University for International Magic belongs to me. The other belongs to JKR.

After this one there is only one chapter left. I'm sorry for the long gap, but I was not sure if I should continue. But I don't want this one to be let unfinished, therefore I write it all a bit shorter that I intended originally.

Chapter 4 Entering a bad situation

Nearly a whole day had come and gone since Alastor Moody had vanished from the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Severus sat in an old bus and was flung around, from time to time crashing against Albus Dumbledore, who sat next to him. Both of them didn't look happy and some of the children in the bus were scared by their grumpy expressions. But that didn't matter to them, neither to Severus, who was all but interested in little ones, who screamed the whole day for sweets, nor Albus, although he was a really children-loving man.

Albus and Severus had apparated to a point near the village Moody had spoken about. It was not easy to fing the name for Mad-Eye was a very carefully man and naturally he had believed, that someday someone would come and look for the information about that…yes, adventure. Both Albus and Severus had looked for hours and had asked several of Moody's former colleages until they had had the information in their hands.

Suddenly the bus stopped and it was time that both men left it. Several of the mothers with the children gave them angry looks for scaring their beloved half to death. After a short stroll through the tiny village they stood in front of an old but very imposing building. It had no more or less than three floors. There were several big windows for each of those floors, all of them coloured and in a very old-fashioned way. The same you could say for the heavy old door and the bell, which hang next to it.

Albus was the first who saw and rang it. Shortly afterwards an old humpback woman opened the door, visibly with many difficulties. She looked at both men in front of her and it seemed that she was not sure if she should cry for help or invite them for tea.

"Good afternoon." Albus greeted and bowed, wich was a gesture that impressed the old woman. She nodded friendly and asked the two what they wished.

"We are looking for an old castle, for the castle of the vampires. Maybe you can help us?" The woman went pale and began to shake.

"Why are you looking for them? They are dark creatures. Only a few of all who went up that way returned, all the others…will never return. Maybe they are some of them now, but probably they are not with us anymore."

"Where is that castle?", Severus asked not in the friendly tone Albus had used before him. He knew what they didn't have and needed much: time. The woman stared frightened at him.

"Are you one of them?" She pointed a shaking finger in his direction.

"No, we only want to know, where that castle is and how we can get there." After a short break he added: "We want to rescue someone."

"I don't believe that that someone is still alive. But if you really want to try, so follow me." She let the two of them into the darkness of the house, along some corridors until they stood in front of a big mirror.

"This is the gate for you to reach the castle and that is what you have to say." She gave them an old roll of parchment before she turned around. When she attempted to leave the room she told them:

"But don't forget: Nobody can help you there." Then she vanished.

Albus and Severus stared at the writing on the small letter. Latin, they guessed. Only one sentence was written on it: _Ostium, tuum secretum pateface, morituri te salutant! _(A/N: Gate, reveal your secret, the doomed are greeting you!) Albus spoke the words slowly and carefully, as if he was frightened to pronounce something wrong. When he was done Severus and Albus stared at the mirror, but nothing happened. But when they looked confused at each other they heard a small noice and looked to the mirror, which seemed completely frozen. Slowly, very slowly Severus made his first move and touched the glass. It was not as cold as it looked, in fact, it felt, as if it would be normal glass. Carefully he moved on and when he felt there was nothing, which would stop him, he made his next step and stumbled in another world. Short behind him came Albus out of the mirror. Both stared at the huge castle in front of them.

The castle was old like everything around here. Long towers reached the clouds and only a few windows told you, that you were able to conquer them. A long bridge reached from their feet to the entrace of the castle. One look told them, that they had to cross it, for there was a deep precipice around the building. Albus and Severus exchanged a look, took a deep breath before they made their way to the entrace, which was like the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only that this one here looked all but friendly for the visitors.

There was a gap between the huge doors and the two of them went through it. They found themselves in a big and dark hall. No light came through the small windows and no fire illuminated this room. With the help of their wands the two men crossed that hall only to meet some creatures they had hoped not to find until they were safe again. Two vampire ladies.

"Oh, look. Aren't they sweet?"

"I don't know this one looks rather old."

"Yes, like the grumpy one in the tower, you know the one with the eye."

"Ugh, that ugly beast. You're right, compared with him these two look rather delicious." With that they both came flying for Albus and Severus, who ducked and ran for their lifes. Surely they were prepared but maybe they could use that later and were able to escape without wasting their preparations. Fast they ran around the next corner and ran into something solid. Ready to fight they pointed their wands at that something, only to recognize, that they knew the man with the strange eye or the woman with the black hair.

"Minerva?" Severus gaped at her, the two vampires completely forgotten "What… how?"

"Pssst. We must get out of here. They are following…"

"Oh, they are following you? How sweet." A voice said from behind Severus' back "Here they are and there are two new ones, time for lunch." The vampire screamed and her voice was to hear in the whole castle.

* * *

So, because there aren't any reviews I can't thank anyone but the ones who read this, maybe. Let me say, that I would be very thankful, when you tell me what you think about this. I mean this one of the few stories with less reviews than chapters, isn't it. Therefore I hope that maybe a miracle happens and I receive maybe one review for this one, only one. Thank you! 


	5. Watery Tears

Three Years

Author: Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: I owen nothing but the idea and some persons like Thomas O'Connor, Richard and Alice Manks, Daniel McGonagall, the vampires and of course The Oxford University for International Magic belongs to me. The other belongs to JKR.

**Jade1982:** Hello, who told you that Severus rescued her? Don't forget they are not out of it yet. But it is great that you liked the scene and that you told me that with your review. Thank you for that.

**lonelylioness:** Great E-Mail address, very interesting. Thank you for your review, I love to read what others think about what I write.

**Quill of Minerva:** You will see in this chapter whether she is a vampire or not. I really hope it is not too confusing what I write and I would like to know your opinion about this last chapter. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 5 Watery Tears.

"Run!", bellowed Moody and jumped to his feet. In the next second he was around a corner and one of the vampires after him. While Albus stood and murmured some incantations he hadn't heard in his whole lofe, Severus sized Minerva by her arm and ran with her along one of the long corridors. He could see the huge door at the end of it. If they only could reach it…

Behind them they could hear Albus running as fast as he could. He had realized that no incantation he used was helpful against these creatures and he preferred to stay alive. So he did the only thing he could think of after another of his incantations bumped off the now two vampires hovering above him.

The three of them had nearly reached the door, when it flew shut with a loud crack. A high pitched laugh followed, a laugh, which wasn't human. In front of them stood a man, clothed only in black. His skin shone white in the light of the few candles.

"You wanted to go, now? That is not a kind thing to do, to go before the dinner has started.", he said and the two vampires behind Albus, Severus and Minerva started screaming and laughing.

Severus worked silently on a plan. There had to be something he could do. He felt Minerva shudder beside him. He looked her in the face and noticed that she had gone pale. Of course, she never had been one of those, who had much colour in their faces but now it seemed that she had not much more colour that the vampires around them. When they got out of here alive, he would take her to a sunny place somewhere, where were no vampires. To a sunny place…?

"…lucky for the rest of our clan isn't here. But seeing the time they won't need long to arrive…" The vampire spoke to them. Severus didn't undertsand a single word. _What was he talking about? Lucky…not long to arrive? What was Albus saying?_ Indeed Albus Dumbledore had began to say something, but whatever it was, it didn't matter to Severus for a plan was developing itself in his head. Carefully he looked at Minerva's wrist. Would it work?

Suddenly Severus stepped forward, smiling. "Excuse me, Albus. It is nice that you understand each other so well but there is a train to catch." He could feel the confused looks of Albus and Minerva on his back and the cold sweat running down his neck. If his plan failed, they would be all damned. He saw the vampire raise his eyebrows and it was obvious, that he didn't understand more that Albus and Minerva.

"Now, you'll excuse me." Severus throw a little ball made of glass to the ground and it shaddered. Thick smoke came from it and all started to cough. The black clouds swirled around them and it was impossible to see anything. Severus, who knew what would happen, seized Minerva and Albus and pushed them out of the door to the long bridge. Still coughing they ran along it, until…

"Aaargh…" Severus and Albus turned around. There stood Minerva, the pure horror in her eyes, and behind her the male vampire they had met. He smiled fiendish at them.

"Have you lost something? You shouldn't let your things lay around everywhere." With these words he sank his teeth in Minervas neck and began to suck.

"No", Severus screamed and ran back, but Moody and Dumbledore pulled him backwards.

"You can't do anything for her now", Moody hissed in his ear.

* * *

Three years came and went and I, Severus Snape, sit now in this office, not Albus' anymore for he has died in the war half a year ago. He had made me his Deputy Headmaster after we had lost Minerva and therefore I am Headmaster now. In more than one month the students will return and I feel less prepared than ever. 

For hours I have stood at this window and looked out. The sun has risen and is shining now as bright as if nothing bad had ever happened. While standing there I see a black figure making its way to the castle and become angry. How dare such people to come here after all? In the last half year after the defeating of the Dark Lord, several former Death Eaters had come to the castle in hope I would help them to continue their master's plans. All of them had gone to Azkaban, but now I don't know whether I have the nerves to just bring this one to Azkaban. I have never killed one of them but now I'm too angry to think twice and I rush down the corridors and out of the castle,

There is the dark figure striding to the front doors of the school, as if it would be his or her home. I feel that I have started running to this person and when I reach it, I stumble and pull my oponent to the ground with me. I don't know whether there was a time when I have been that angry.

I pull the mask of the person from the face and suddenly I feel as if somebody has slapt me. There is the grass lay Minerva McGonagall and blinked into the sunlight. As fast as I can I pull her to her feet and into the castle, down a dark corridor, before turning around.

"What are you doing here?", I hiss. "You are dead, that means you are not dead but not alive anymore… you know. Why are you here? To look for somebody for dinner, eh? I must disappoint you. In case you have forgotten, there are holidays and no student is here."

"I… I didn't… I… never, Severus, she studderes. I don't know what she wants here but it hurts. A hot pain shoots through my body when she looks me in the eyes with – what is it? – a pleading look. Without saying another word I seize her by the arms and pull her to my office, she doesn't protest. In fact she says nothing at all. Only when I reach the door I hear a quiet sob but I don't turn around. Instead I push the door open and drag her inside and into the next chair. Albus' portrait hang at the wall and he looked curious at us.

I sit behind my desk and look at her. Deep in my heart I feel sorry for her and suddenly sad. All in all this woman was – is – the love of my life. I never thought that I would say something like that. During my reverie Minerva's sobs increase until I can't ignore them anymore.

"Can't you stop crying, can you? After all, nobody forced you to come here. So accept the consequences and… STOP CRYING!" I feel that I loose my temper for I can't stand it to see her cry. Suddenly a new wave of anger hits me and I jump to my feet. The next moment I shake her again and again until a voice from the wall yells my name. Minerva drops to the floor while I turn around.

"Severus," Albus' voice rings through the room. "Can't you see her tears? They are watery tears, ot bloody tears." I feel that my face looses all colour. He is right. They are watery tears, but a vampire can't cry watery ones, only bloody ones. I kneel beside Minerva and cup her face in my hands. Watery tears.

"Minerva,… what… how?" I can't say more for lack of words.

"There… was a po-potion which helps you n-not to become a vampire. But it only w-works in the first f-five hours. A-after that it k-kills you. It lasts t-two or more years until it works pro-properly. I…" I don't have to hear more than that. I simply hug her. How could I have doubted for only one second that she had come for another reason.

"I love you", she whipers in my ear.

"I love you, too.

Hours later I wake up and feel that somebody helds me close. I hear the slow breathing and look up. I see Minerva's face, her relaxed features and I smile for now I know that she will always be with me.

Ok, although this is the last chapter and the end of it a bit other than I had planned it, I hope you review nevertheless.


End file.
